FNG
by Mr CM Pepsi
Summary: Jack Walters has recently been recruited into Task Force 141 and is deployed to take out the most dangerous terrorist the US has ever seen.  Can Jack and Alpha Squad stop A'dab Bin Fahad, or will he wreak havoc around the country? The first in a series.
1. Welcome to Task Force 141

**Hello Everyone! My name is Mr CM Pepsi. This is my first fic EVER! My intentions are to re-ignite my passion for reading and writing, (I was reading **_**Goblet of Fire**_** at age 7). Any **_**constructive**_** criticism would be much obliged.**

**Zero Reaper's Note: Everyone, this is Mr CM Pepsi's first ever fic. Please, be kind to him, although he's a damn good writer for a Rookie.**

Enjoy, Mr CM Pepsi.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Call of Duty franchise, nor do I own the characters, groups and or locations made by either Infinity Ward or Treyarch. I do own Jack Walters.**

…**.**

**F.N.G.**

A Jack Walters Novel

…**.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Task Force 141**

Lieutenant Jack Walters was anxious as he walked into the Task Force 141 HQ. He had been recruited as he had managed to run 'The Pit' (the notorious reaction and gun handling test of the US Army Rangers) in less than 30 seconds. Most soldiers would finish this test in 45 seconds or longer. Fortunately for Jack, the infamous Lt. General Sheperd had been present and was impressed by Jack's performance. Sheperd knew potential when he saw it, and offered Jack a position in Task Force 141.

As Jack entered the war room, he was astounded by the technology; the weapons and equipment far surpassed anything he had seen, let alone used, before.

Large screens covered every wall and Jack immediately recognized Afghanistan on the main display. However, the map was different; it was covered with red markers. They were mainly centered in the mountain region where there was an extensive cave network. He walked closer to one of the "techies"; the guy was typing faster than Jack had thought possible. Jack tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed to the map displayed. "What do those red markers mean?"

"They signify hideouts previously used by Taliban. We're currently trying to track down A'dab Bin Fahad; you might remember him from the news stories covering the recent bombings in Georgia".

Jack turned to go to the briefing room, only to almost jump out of his skin as he found Lt. General Shepherd standing right behind him.

"Sh*t sir, you surprised me." Jack sighed. Shepherd laughed and indicated for Jack to follow him.

"Lieutenant Jack Walters," Sheperd said, "you're here because you are the best soldier I've seen in a long time. You have natural strength, intelligence and leadership skills. You just need to learn how to use them." Shepherd stopped briefly before continuing, "The only other candidate in the past year was Sgt. Gary 'Roach' Sanderson. However, he was KIA about a month ago." Shepherd explained. "Here, you will become the best of the best. You will go through Advanced Weapons Training, Advanced Hand-to-Hand and Knife Combat and the Alpha Leadership course. Good luck, Jack. Trust me, around here, you're gonna need it."

**Well folks, there you are, my 1****st**** chapter, it **_**was**_** a filler so expect a bit more action next chapter. I did enjoy writing this, I love writing. If you did enjoy, review please, it makes me want to write more.**

**Zero Reaper's Note: Please R&R this guy, he needs some support here!**

Peace, Mr CM Pepsi


	2. Field Work

**Hey guys, I'm back! This is Chapter 2 and I will hopefully be able to give you all a bit more action this time around. R&R please.**

**Disclaimer:**** I **_**still**_** do not own Infinity Ward, Treyarch or the Call of Duty franchise. Yet. **

…**.**

**F.N.G.**

A Jack Walters Novel

…**.**

**Chapter 2: Field Work**

"_Good luck, Jack."_ Sheperd's words reverberated around Jack's head as he walked through the dense forest, his M4 Carbine pressed against his shoulder. He continued walking when suddenly he heard a faint rustling of the bushes to his left. He spun around and crouched, slowly scanning for movement.

Something struck him on the back of the head. "_Oh no you don't, I ain't going down that easily"_, he thought as he sprung into the air, launching a side-kick into his opponent's stomach. Jack heard the air rush from the man's stomach and took advantage, delivering a downward knife hand-strike to the back of the man's exposed neck, knocking him out.

Jack slowly walked over and picked up his gun before re-checking his bearings and jogging to the North. He had a job to do.

_A short while later…_

Jack reached the top of the hill and pulled out his binoculars. He could see the village from where he was, and mentally planned his route down. Jack slowly picked his way down the overgrown hillside. Approximately 2 meters from the bottom he had to stop, as a 3 man patrol walked past. He then slowly rose from his hiding spot and threw a knife at the man on the left. The knife made an almost inaudible _thud_ as it hit its target.

Jack then fired 2 rounds at the remaining men. Jack withdrew his pistol and ran to the nearest building. He used the building for cover and slowly peeked around the corner. "_There it is…"_ he thought to himself. Jack sprinted quickly across the clearing and grabbed the flag. He raised his hand to his ear.

"Alpha squad, this is Switchblade, I have the package, any transport nearby?"

"Positive Switchblade; car, about a half click away from you, bearing north-west, over."

"Copy that." Jack said, before running north-west.

Jack hopped into the vehicle and quickly hotwired it. "_Music to my ears"_, he thought, as the engine rumbled to life. "Alpha squad, I am Oscar-Mike" Jack said into his communicator as he drove towards the evac point.

"Switchblade, we're having some difficulty reaching you, you're on your own." Alpha squad replied.

"Sh*t." Jack said flatly, hitting the steering wheel in frustration. He put his foot to the floor and the jeep screamed along the gravel road.

Jack pulled up out the front of the first hangar on the air-field. He was relieved to find a small Cessna inside. "Okay, let's get you started," he said to the aircraft as he turned the keys – already in the ignition, to his surprise.

Jack turned the plane around, "Here goes…" he said, slowly pushing the throttle forward, gaining speed as the plane made its way down the runway. Closer… closer… "_pull up"_, Jack thought, remembering his brief pilot training. "Woo-hoo!" he shouted to himself, happy at his success. A voice came over his communicator, "What's your status?" "Switchblade air-borne" replied Jack.

Jack flew leisurely back to base and as he came near, activated the plane's radio system, "Task Force air-base this is Switchblade, requesting permission to land." His headset crackled to life, "Permission granted".

Jack sighed with relief as the plane touched down safely and he taxied towards the hangar.

Jack was greeted with a round of applause from Alpha squad. "Congrats Jack" said his closest friend, John Dunn; built like a freight train with legs, John was a 6'8", rapidly-approaching-200lb wall of muscle. He was the demolitions expert of the group. He carries a SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon) and several explosive charges of various sizes.

"Welcome back, sir" said Jake Clarke; the youngest of the group. He was well-built and of average height – 5'9". He was the sniper of the group.

"You did good" said Carlos Chavez; the last of Jack's squad, he was a mere 5'4" but was strong for his size. Carlos was the designated rear-guard of the squad, and was also fluent in several languages.

"Thanks guys, glad to be back" Jack said.

Sheperd walked into the room. "Congratulations Switchblade, you passed your final training op with flying colours." Jack grinned, "thank you, sir".

**Ok, that was Chapter 2, hopefully you enjoyed it. Please R&R, it will make Chapter 3 get here quicker.**

Peace, Mr CM Pepsi


End file.
